


Wake Up Call

by tscSNK (tsc)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [26]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin crashes in Eren's dorm after a party, and Eren is woken up in a rather unexpected way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the older prompts in my inbox. I tried. However I didn't try proofreading so I am sorry in advance.

“Are you gonna crash in my dorm tonight, Ar?” I asked, turning my head to look at the blond boy beside me.

There had been a party at the frat houses up the street, which Reiner had invited us to that morning, and we had decided earlier that we’d treat ourselves to some fun after studying. The music was loud, the drinks were good, and everyone was in great spirits despite the fact there were exams on the horizon.

“Only if that isn’t a problem. I can call a cab-”

“Eh? Don’t be ridiculous.  Of course it’s not a problem.” I grinned as we ran across the deserted street.

The bass from the music blaring in the house’s living room could still be heard by the time we got to the dorm building. And it was then that the exhaustion of the night started to sweep over me, and a yawn escaped.

We quietly walked into the building and made our way up the stairs to the third floor.  The elevator had been down for the last couple weeks, and there was a running bet on when it would get fixed.  It was sad to say that I had already lost my five bucks.

“I’ll sleep on the floor.”  Armin suggested once we had made it into my room.

I closed the door behind me and frowned. “We can share the bed, man. It’ll be like old times.”

Armin shifted on his feet as he looked at the ground beside my bed, kicking a t-shirt to the side.  I peeled my eyes off of his odd behavior momentarily as I peeled off my hoodie and shirt, tossing it over the back of my chair.

“I don’t have cooties.”  I added, glancing back over at the boy with a smirk.

Armin shifted again before nodding. “Okay.”

I had known Armin for a long time, but never in my life had I seen him so shy.  Especially around me.

“Is everything okay?”  I asked, stepping over to my dresser to pull out a pair of sweatpants. 

“U-uh, yeah.  Everything is peachy, Eren.”  Armin said quietly, and in the dark room, I could see a tint of red on his cheeks.  “I think I just had a bit too much to drink.”  He added, scratching the back of his head.

I squinted at his strange behavior but once more brushed it off.  I had seen Armin take a few more shots than he usually would have at any other party, which I felt was strange in itself.  But I wasn’t one to pry; if Armin wanted to talk to me about something, he would.

“I’m gonna quickly go brush my teeth. Make yourself comfortable.” I said with a grin before slipping out of the room, sweatpants under one arm and my bathroom pouch in the other.

I quickly made my way down the hall to the bathroom. The halls were quiet, other than the dull noise of the television.  Laugh tracks from old sitcoms filled the void as I slipped into the bathroom.

I changed out of my shorts and into my sweatpants before moving over to the sink to brush my teeth.  I frowned as I stared at my own reflection in the mirror. I was concerned for Armin, because there was something he was definitely not telling me.  I had never seen him look so unsure about sharing the bed with me before.  We’d shared the bed multiple times while growing up.  Even in the last couple months, I’d stayed at his place, or vice versa. I had no idea what was going on.

I finished up in the bathroom and made my way back down the hall to my room.  When I walked in, I noticed that Armin had gotten under the covers and had taken the space closest to the wall; his blond hair poked out the top and took up half the pillow.

It was kind of cute, if I was being honest.

I put my things back where they belonged before turning off my bedside lamp and slipping under the covers with my best friend. I stretched out under the blankets and let my eyes close, and I felt sleep take me almost immediately as I listened to the rhythm of the boy breathing beside me.

 

 

I could feel something soft on my lips before it quickly went away.  I thought nothing of it and brushed it off as a piece of blanket hitting me in the face as Armin moved beside me.

But the sensation soon returned. It was warm, and soft. But it didn’t last long, and soon my lips felt cold again.

With my eyes still closed, I could tell that it was still dark outside.  I had no idea what time it was; I just knew that I was still tired.  Sleep was pulling back at me again.

Until the sensation came back; something warm, soft, and somewhat damp on my lips.  I frowned and forced one of my eyes to open, otherwise not moving. Through one incredibly blurry eye, I could see a mop of blond hair framing a face pulling away from me as the sensation faded. 

What was Armin doing?

I let my eye close for a moment as I tried to wrap my head around what was going on.  What was that feeling?  I’d felt it before but this was different.  Was Armin kissing me?

The pressure came back to my lips a few moments later and my eye opened again, this time a bit more focused.  Armin’s face was right up against mine, with his lips against my own and his own eyes closed.

My heart rate started to speed up as everything started to fall into place.  Armin’s nervousness to sleep in my bed and his insistence to sleep on the floor all started to make sense.

My eye closed once more as he pulled away. I had to plan a delicate way for this to go, to not scare him off.  It was something that I had never expected.  Armin always seemed so content on his own, and never showed interest in anyone before.

How could I have been so blind?

I could feel Armin moving beside me again, and I could feel his breath against my lips.  I braced myself as he kissed me once more, but this time I put some effort into it. I kissed him back, which only caused him to yelp and fly back, his back pressing against the wall.

“Eren!  You were awake?”  He whispered, hand flying up to cover his mouth as I opened both of my eyes to glance over at him.

“How could I not be?”  I muttered, sleep still making my voice croak.

“H-how long have you been awake?” he asked, looking down at me with wide eyes.  He looked horrified.

I sat up a bit and rubbed my eyes before glancing over at the alarm clock on my nightstand.  I had been right in guessing it was still early.  It hadn’t even hit five yet.

“A couple minutes, maybe.” I replied, turning back to look at the traumatized blond beside me.  His hand was still covering his mouth, and he looked about ready to cry, which only made my heart sink.  “C’mon man, you look like you’ve seen some crazy shit.  Calm down.”

“B-but you.  But you know that I…”

I sighed quietly and reached towards his hand to pull it away from his face, holding it firmly with my own.

“Armin, how long have we been friends?”

“F-fifteen years.”

I nodded.  “Why are you looking at me like I’m going to do something terrible? Am I really that scary?”

Armin shook his head slowly and looked to the blankets on top of us both.

“I-I d-didn’t want you to wake up and h-hate me.” He whimpered, tears starting to pool in the corners of his eyes.  “I was so scared.  I was so scared that you’d hate me.  That you’d tell me to leave. That you’d never want to see me again. I couldn’t tell you. I couldn’t tell you anything that I was feeling because I was so scared.  I was scared of feeling this way, because I never have felt this way. I was so scared, Eren.”

My stomach clenched at the boy’s words and my hand tightened around his, in hopes that it would reassure him.

“Armin.”  I said quietly, reaching up with my free hand to make him look at me. “Armin, fifteen years is a long time. This isn’t going to make me do any of those things, so please don’t be scared of me.”  I watched his face, and could feel this heat on his cheeks. My heart was aching. I felt so terrible that he felt _scared_ of me.

I shifted on the bed to scoot closer to the smaller boy, who seemed to cower away from me.  I sighed and shook my head before letting his hand and face go, only to wrap my arms around him.  “You’re a smart guy, Armin; a genius, really.  But you’d be an idiot to think I’d do anything like that to you.”

I could feel the boy’s tense body start to relax in my arms and I couldn’t help but relax as well.  We both stayed quiet for a few more moments before I finally pulled back.  Armin sat back up against the wall and rubbed his face with his hands, tear streaks reflecting from the street lamp outside my bedroom window. 

“I’m sorry I did that to you.” Armin mumbled quietly, eyes on the blankets again.  “I--”

“Armin.”  I said, cutting him off.  His head jerked up to look at me as I took a breath and leaned forward, pressing my lips against his.

I could feel him tense up once more, but it vanished quickly as he kissed me back.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
